A brass instrument such as a tuba is a type of musical instrument that produces sound by vibration of air inside a hollow tubular resonator in synchrony with the vibration of air flowing from the lips of the user playing the tuba. There are many types of tubas such as but not limited to bass tubas, contrabass tubas, sub contrabass tubas, tenor tubas and the like. Typically, a tuba comes in variable sizes (between 3 to 5.5 meters) and includes a mouthpiece and one or more valves (e.g., piston valves, rotary valves etc.). The one or more valves in the tuba are used for selecting specific harmonic notes available in the tuba. A user has to rest the lower end of the tuba on his/her thighs and upper end of the tuba is held by the user's arms and hands. For playing the tuba, the user blows air into the mouthpiece and presses the one or more valves by hand to produce the different chromatic pitches/harmonics.
However, it is not possible for physically disabled individuals who are unable to use their arms or hands (i.e., upper limbs) to operate the one or more valves necessary for playing the tuba. There are some physically disabled individuals who can still use their lower limbs (i.e., feet), but the current musical instrument and instrument accessory companies do not produce or sell appropriate products for accommodating such needs of the physically disabled individuals who can use their feet to play the tuba or any other such brass instruments.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for an apparatus for operating a brass instrument with foot pedals.